


Dad

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toukai doesn't get the nickname.  He doesn't get anything Nanase does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Even after some research, I don't think I understand this kink well enough.

Psychoanalysis is not Toukai’s strong suit. He’s a detective more concerned with the facts about who did something criminal and how it was done, rather than why they did it. Getting into people’s heads is difficult for him.

Getting into Nanase’s head seems like it would be especially troublesome. So he doesn’t generally try to understand what he’s thinking.

Toukai focuses on the whats instead, and what is fact is that Nanase really, really likes to call him ‘Dad’. He’s claimed over and over again that he has no interest in Misane as anything other than a close friend, but he continues to call Toukai by that nickname.

Toukai considers that maybe it’s just a dig at their relative ages, but it doesn’t seem likely, not after That Incident.

That Incident, when Nanase interrupted his lecturing him about his frivolousness and how to behave like an adult by kissing him. It was just for a moment, but it stunned Toukai into total silence.

Nanase had leaned back, smiled at him, said, “Thanks for looking out for me, Dad,” and then disappeared to do who knows what while Toukai was still in shock.

So it might just be Nanase being Nanase, some unfathomable person whose feelings Toukai will never understand. As for how Toukai feels about the nickname…

Well, he’s at least glad that Nanase probably isn’t going after his daughter in an inappropriate romantic relationship. Probably.

Otherwise, he doesn’t know how to react. Gradually, it gets filed under Just Something Nanase Does, which is the same mental compartment that Nanase kissing him is filed under.

Nanase likes to kiss him a lot. Not quite as often as he calls Toukai Dad, but Toukai’s lost count of both at this point. Not in public, either, though he sometimes cuts it close: Toukai loses his temper whenever he does, because just because he can tolerate it for the sake of Nanase being important and a genius and all the other reasons he hasn’t punched him in the face yet, doesn’t mean he wants anyone else to know about it.

Especially Misane, which is why when Misane tells him over dinner, “You should really give Nanase a straight answer about if you like him or not,” he nearly chokes.

“I don’t like him at all,” he answers. “I thought it was obvious!”

“Normally, you wouldn’t let people who you don’t like kiss you.” When Toukai’s mouth hangs open, she goes on: “Nanase always looks happier when he’s been around you, so I asked.”

The next time Toukai sees Nanase, he lectures him about what sort of things are appropriate to talk to his daughter about. Nanase laughs, pecks his cheek, and promises to behave better in the future.

But some time after that, Toukai thinks about Misane’s words. It’s just because Nanase’s role in the Master Program is too important to risk that he hasn’t given him a black eye yet… surely?

As if he’s sneaking up on Toukai (he can’t, but Toukai lets him think he can) Nanase wraps his arms around Toukai’s shoulders from behind. “Thinking about something, Dad?”

“Why do you even call me that?” he asks, for the first time in a while.

“I don’t know,” says Nanase, sounding thoughtful. “I had real parents, and they were nice, but we weren’t really that close to each other. And you’re… hm. You’re good at discipline, and you’re a good mentor, and you like to protect people for a living. You just give off a Dad aura, I guess? Even though I like you the other way, too.”

Toukai doesn’t immediately have an answer to that. Misane has told him to be honest about his feelings, and he knows for a fact that Nanase annoys him, but that’s not quite the same as whether he dislikes him or not. Besides which, nobody has confessed to him in quite a long time.

Nanase rests his face against Toukai’s shoulder. “Hmm… You’re pretty warm, too. Can I stay like this?”

“...If you have to.” It’s a small concession, but he can feel Nanase’s smile, and it’s not as much of a bother as he thought it might be.


End file.
